Better together
by jmorrillas
Summary: Tink and Regina take a night to drink, Emma shows up. Post Neverland. The curse that's coming never happened. Henry is back in his body. The love triangle never happened either, Regina's the one that Emma kissed back in Neverland.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly.**

Tink and Regina decided it was about time they had some fun together. After the whole Neverland thing, Peter Pan taking Henry's place, they needed to drink and have some friend time. Regina never really had a friend, but with Tink it was easy to have fun. They drank all night, talked about all and nothing. Regina was the one who drank the most and she kept calling Emma's phone to make sure Henry was ok. Or so she said. After the 4th time she called, she heard someone knocking at her door. She tried to get up of the couch but Tink was faster.

''Stay there 'Gina. Maybe it's best you don't move." She said with a giggle.

She opened the door to see Emma standing on the other side. ''Hello Emma!'' She laughed. ''What are you doing here?"

Emma entered the mansion and closed the door behind her. ''Well, Regina called a few times and I wondered what was wrong with her. She's always been the one to worry about Henry but not THAT much.'' She smiled and looked at Tink, who was giggling and trying to stand still and she finally realised. ''You are drunk aren't you?''

''Maaaaybe.'' Tink walked to the living room where Regina was laying on the couch. '' Hey 'Gina, look who was at your door!'' She let herself fall on the second couch.

Regina lifted her head to look at who was standing in her living room. ''Emma! What are you doing here?'' She stood up and threw her arms around Emma's neck.

Emma was pleasantly surprised at Regina's reaction. ''Well, you called and I wondered what was happening.'' She smiled.

Regina let her head fall on Emma's shoulder. ''I'm sorry I was just wondering…'' She hiccupped. ''…about Henry… and maybe a little about you too.'' She giggled and so did Emma.

It was the first time Regina showed so much affection since they kissed in Neverland. Emma couldn't deny she liked it. They agreed to wait until everything came back to normal before doing anything that could make them like each other even more. Henry had just come back into his own body and they didn't want to come up with the idea of maybe having a relationship so soon. But now, with Regina in her arms, she couldn't help but being happy.

''You worried about me huh?'' She smiled and rubbed Regina's back, who had now calmed down and left small kisses on Emma's neck.

''I might've.'' She answered in barely a whisper.

The blonde smiled and turned to Tink who was now asleep on the couch. ''Let me get you to bed, Regina.'' She unwrapped Regina's arms from around her neck and took her hand. ''Let's go upstairs.''

''So you want to get into my bed Sheriff?'' She laughed and followed.

''Actually I want to get YOU into YOUR bed.'' She winked and walked to Regina's room. Once there, she sat her on the bed. ''Are you ok to undress and put on pajama on? I'll just go get you water and advils.''

''Well, I'd prefer if you undressed me, but yes, I'll be fine.'' She laughed and hiccupped.

Emma stifled a laugh and got out, went in the bathroom and filled a glass of water. She looked at herself into the mirror. _Listen girl. Regina's drunk. You will not kiss her, you will not have sex with her, even if she wants to. She's drunk and will probably regret it tomorrow._ She took some advils and went back into the room where Regina was still sitting in the same position as when she left only with her pjs on this time.

''Here you go, 'Gina. Take this and you should be good to get to sleep.'' She handed the brunette the glass and the pills and waited for her to give the glass back. When she did, she set it on the night table. ''Okay, now time to get to sleep. You'll thank me tomorrow.'' She smiled and helped Regina to lie down. She threw the covers over her body and sat on the bed.

The older woman took her hand and fought against sleep. ''Actually, I'll thank you now.'' She sat up and leaned in. Emma stopped her. ''What are you doing?'' She growled.

''Not tonight, Regina.''

''Why not? I miss your lips…'' She got softer.

''You're drunk. And I want you to enjoy it and remember it as much as I will.''

Regina smiled then. ''You're too sweet Emma.''

''Look at you, Regina Mills calling me, Emma Swan, sweet. Who would've thought?'' She laughed.

Regina laughed along. ''Goodnight Miss Swan.'' She lied back down.

''Goodnight Regina.'' She kissed her forehead and stayed until the brunette was asleep. When she was sure she was, she left the room.

When she walked by the living room, she saw Tink still lying on the couch. The former fairy was clearly dreaming.

''No, Hook! I won't have sex with you! I told you!... No…N- Stop being so hot, god dammit Hook!''

Emma laughed and left the house.

/SQSQSQSQSQ/

The morning after, Regina woke up and had this huge headache. She remembered everything from the night before: The drinks, Tink, calling Emma, Emma coming to her house… Wait. Emma came to her house. Did she leave? Was she still there? She hoped not. She did try to kiss her the night before, and they had agreed they wouldn't. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen where Tink was making coffee.

''Hello, Tinkerbell.''

''Shhh… I have this horrible headache, not so loud please.'' She buried her head in her hands.

''Bad drinker.'' Regina told her with a laugh even though her head was killing her too.

''So, how did it go with Emma?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well, I fell asleep so I don't know what happened but I'm pretty sure she didn't leave right after I knocked out.''

''She didn't, you're right. She brought me to my room, gave me advils, and got me into bed.''

''And?...''

''… I may have tried to kiss her.''

''I thought you guys agreed you wouldn't anything until everything was settled back to normal.''

''I know, I know. But I was drunk, Tink! She didn't let me kiss her though.''

''She didn't?'' The blonde was surprised.

''No. Not only she didn't, but she kissed my forehead.''

''That's sweet, 'Gina.''

''It kind of is.'' The brunette's cheeks reddened. ''She probably left when I fell asleep since she isn't here now.''

''Probably." Tink took two coffee mugs out and poured coffee in each of them. ''I'm happy for you Regina. I can't wait for everything to be settled, so you two can be happy together.'' She smiled. ''I was wrong you know... Robin Hood isn't the one that's right for you. Emma is.''

Regina smiled at her friend. ''Thank you, Tink. It means a lot.''


End file.
